barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Adventure Bus
Barney's Adventure Bus is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2, 1997. It was later released on DVD on March 9, 2004 in North America. Plot It's Saturday, and the kids are playing on a beautiful day outside, and they are playing "make-believe". Barney becomes a bus driver, and he turns the toy bus into a real big bus. Barney takes his friends on the adventure bus ride. With some imagination, Barney and all his pals take a trip to different kinds of real places like the castle, a pizza place, a wild wild west and a circus. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (debut) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (debut) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Land of Make-Believe #The Wheels on the Bus #Let's Go On An Adventure #Happy Dancin' #Castles So High #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise #1) #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise #2) #Get Along Little Doggies #Wild Wild West Medley (Home on the Range/Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version)) #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise #3) #The Elephant Song #The Popcorn Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise #4/Finale) #I Love You Music Director * David Bernard Wolf Locations #The Castle #Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria #Buckero Barney's Rock-N-Horse Ranch #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper-Circus Trivia *This video marks: **The first Barney video to have a trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. **The first Barney home video to have David Bernard Wolf as the musical director. He would compose the music for some other Barney videos such as It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. In It's Time for Counting however, he is uncredited. **The first appearances of Keesha and Robert. *On the title screen of The Barney Theme Song, instead of saying "Barney Home Video" beneath the Season 3 logo, it just only says "Barney". *This video is featured in the exclusive Blockbuster Video On The Move with Barney (along with Round and Round We Go). *Like "Barney Songs" on DVD, the subtitles were captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc on the DVD release of this video. *Bob Singleton had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos such as Barney's Good Day, Good Night from 1997. *The set for Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria would later be recycled and remodeled for the Season 4 episode, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. *The set for Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Circus would have the same name, but will be remodeled in Barney's Super Singing Circus. *Chip wears the same shirt in Let's Eat. *This video was rereleased in a purple VHS clam shell in 2000. Gallery 3573633.jpg|Original VHS Release (1997) 175340bid.jpg|First DVD Rerelease (2004) $(KGrHqMOKkUE1stlLZTrBNpISHD16g~~_35.jpg|Final DVD Rerelease (2010) Df.jpg|Spanish Release (2001) $(KGrHqVHJF!FDy,2kw48BQ-cLtnbfw~~60_1.JPG|UK Release (1998) !$(KGrHqIOKjQE2+2Wmc2(BNwMOVt!TQ~~_12.JPG|Australian DVD (2005) Videos Category:Barney Videos Category:1997 Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Classic Collection